Herenya and the Prince
by a-dream-within-a-dream
Summary: Set before the Fellowship of the Ring. Upon his return to Mirkwood accompanied by Aragorn and the twins, Legolas encounters a beautiful, clumsey and hotheaded elleth who makes him rethink his roguish ways. LegolasOC
1. You Stupid Mule

'You stupid mule! Come back here!'

The horse whinnied in response and with an almost condescending toss of its head galloped off to the far side of the field. The elf maiden stamped her foot in frustration and shoved some hair that had come lose from her bun back behind her ears. This was not happening to her! Not today of all days! An exceptionally talented rider, fetching the Prince's new stallion and tacking him up should have been simple, but no. This horse was evil.

'Get over here right now or I swear I'll butcher you up so much all they'll be able to find is your mangy tail!' She threatened violently. The horse paid no attention and began to gallop in a circle around her, thoroughly enjoying her rage.

'Oh this is amusing is it?' She demanded. The horse sent her a look that clearly said yes and she lost it. Grabbing a rope she charged at the arrogant animal and with a war cry she finally flung the rope over its head before it could react. Utterly astounded the horse looked down at the now gleeful elf.

'There! That'll teach you to mess with me!' Unluckily for the elleth, the rope had become tangled with her feet and with a sharp jerk of his head, the horse sent her falling on her but into a large patch of wet mud. She screamed loudly as the horse's eyes glimmered triumphantly.

'Having a spot of trouble Herenya?' The speaker was leaning over the wooden fence trying desperately to contain a fit of giggles.

'Shut up Nesseldë,' Herenya said irritably looking up at her very clean and mud-less cousin and best friend. She got to her feet and forcibly pulled the horse in the direction of the stables. 'What are you doing here?'

Nesseldë fell into step with her scowling friend, a bright smile on her face.

'I came to tell you to hurry up as the Prince has arrived and the King wants to give his son his present.' A look of sheer panic befell Herenya's fair features.

'Nesseldë you orcling! Why didn't you say so?' With that she leapt effortlessly up onto the horse and whispered fiercely in his ears.

'Hurry up beast or it'll be both our necks on the line!' The horse gulped and obeyed, galloping away at an immeasurable speed.

'Perhaps a change of gown would be useful!' Cried Nesseldë after her friend's retreating back choking on mirthful laughter.

* * *

'Legolas it warms my heart to see you home safe my son.'

'Ai ada I am glad to be home,' Legolas replied with a smile. His father embraced him and placed a kiss on his forehead before glancing over his son's shoulder. His face fell ever so slightly.

'And you've brought with you the sons of Elrond.' Elladan and Ellohir wore identical looks of innocence whereas Aragorn grinned openly. The vexed expression on King Thandruil's face was priceless, as if he was recalling every single infamous prank that had been waged on his Kingdom as a result of the twins and himself, with help from Legolas off course.

'Ai ada for the summer only I swear,' said the Prince with a laugh. King Thrandruil looked slightly more relieved and nodded to the twins and the Man.

'It is…good to see you three again.' All three bowed. Thrandruil turned his attention back to his son. 'I have a gift for you Legolas, a new warhorse, if that girl ever shows up with it.' Legolas exclaimed his thanks as Thrandruil scanned the gathered servants.

'Does anyone know the whereabouts of Herenya?' A servant girl stepped forward.

'Ai My Lord she is on her way as we speak, she was having…um…a little difficulty,' Nesseldë kept her eyes firmly lowered for she knew the moment she looked up she would burst into inappropriate laughter. Just as the King was about to reply Herenya skidded into the clearing, a rope in her hand with a reluctant horse digging its heels in. Seemingly not noticing the assembly of elves she turned around and hissed.

'Kept moving you brute!' She began to heave on the rope but the horse simply would not budge. 'Get over here right now or I swear by the Valar I will mount and stuff you!'

'I don't know if that's quite necessary,' broke in Thandruil's calm voice. Herenya's eyes widened comically as she fell into her curtsey.

'I am sorry King Thrandruil.' He beckoned her forward and she came before him, squeaking ever so slightly in fear. Elladan and Ellohir looked on in amusement at the brown-haired elleth.

'I was assured that you were one of the best at handling horses,' said the King glancing towards the elf who was in charge of the stables, who was carefully not looking.

'Nithron!' The King bellowed. The elf reluctantly approached nodded at his childhood friend Legolas as he approached.

'Ai My Lord, Herenya is the best yet I don't know what she is playing at today.' Herenya, not caring for protocol, smacked him hard around the head.

'You're the one who sent me after that god-forsaken animal! That horse is evil!'

The twins and Aragorn roared at her comment and actions and Legolas surveyed her with interest.

'Cease your bickering,' said the King. 'This matter is forgotten, now everyone return to your duties.' With one last seething glance at Nithron, Herenya turned and stalked away, trying to appear proud despite the smear of mud across her buttocks.

* * *

'Come now Herenya, it wasn't that bad.' Said Daugon calmly as the elleth before him paced backwards and forwards, making him slightly dizzy.

'Not that bad? I was humiliated infront of the King, the Prince and the sons of Elrond!' She cried, flopping dramatically onto the bed.

'You really do overreact mellon,' he said humorously. 'Besides the twins and Aragorn seemed to find it quite amusing.' Herenya groaned. Daugon took the opportunity as she was lying on his bed to study her carefully as he so often liked to do. Unlike many other elves, her hair was a light brown, almost copper colour and she had large soulful brown eyes set in a flawless face accentuated by her perfect high cheekbones and elegant neck. She was petite, much shorter than the average elleth, but her figure was still delicious in the servant's gown she wore. Gossiping elleths who were jealous of her profound beauty spread rumours that she was half-Elven, and descended from the Wild Men of Rohan, which was off course nonsense. She caught him staring at her and mistook his attention for mockery.

'You're just poking fun at me!' She cried sitting up and folding her arms indignantly. Daugon smiled. They had been friends since she first came to Mirkwood several months ago to stay with her cousin Nesseldë's family and to work in the palace. He was in charge of a patrol group for the borders and had escorted her from the dark and dangerous woods to the palace upon her arrival. He had been infatuated with her ever since.

'I best be leaving,' she said getting to her feet. 'I have some washing to do thanks to that beast.' He laughed and opened the door for her.

'Are you to help in the kitchens for tonight's banquet?' Due to the long-awaited return of Prince Legolas, King Thrandruil had decided that a magnificent banquet was to take place. For the servants, this meant serving the nobility and then heading to a merry making party until the early hours of the morning. She snorted ungracefully.

'No I'm not allowed anywhere near the kitchens remember?' Daugon smiled even wider as he remembered her first placement in the kitchens. She'd successfully managed to set the pantry on fire. After that she was quickly moved to a position as a chambermaid.

'Ah yes I see. So what are you doing?'

'Serving wine, that is, if I can balance the tray.' He laughed and she looked up at him, confused.

'I was being serious.' He was actually surprised, he never believed her to be that clumsy; he thought it was more a case of severe bad luck.

'Oh.' Herenya rolled her eyes.

'I will see you tonight Daugon.'

* * *

Unbeknownst how, Legolas found himself escorting the Lady Vanya to the banquet later that eve, one of his father's advisor's daughters whom he had half-heartedly courted before his trip to Lotherian several months ago. He had assumed that she shared his belief that it was a non-committal fling but alas he was wrong. It seemed Lady Vanya had every intention of starting up where they left off.

'My Prince, your absence has been most painful,' she murmured seductively as they walked to the grand hall. 'I am so thrilled that you have returned.' She gave him a dazzling smile that he returned.

'I am glad to be home My Lady,' he said, wondering if she had heard that he had taken a total of three lovers in his time in the Golden Wood. If she had she didn't seemed swayed from her objective. Her silver-blonde hair was piled atop her head in intricate patterns and adorned with blue gems matching the colour of her fashionable gown, low cut to show her rounded breasts. As a typical male his eyes did stray before bringing them up to met her grey eyes, a torrent storm of a wish for personal gain and raw desire. He was well aware why he had entered into an affair with her, her beauty was unmatched by very few, yet she had not captivated him enough. As many other elleths who desired him he could see her thirst for the power that came with his crown. His general attitude to such elf maidens was to bed them and then have done with it, yet Lady Vanya was much more persistent. His eyes roamed over her form again as they reached the doors to the hall and he felt his lust begin to rise. It wouldn't hurt to bed her once more, would it?

His musings were interupted by the guards throwing open the doors and announcing them grandly. The Prince smiled at his subjects, Lady Vanya preening at his side, and he caught the eye of the twins. They wore smirks, which he knew was a dangerous sign of some elaborate prank about to unfold. His father was watching them suspiciously, and Legolas prayed reverently to the Valar to contain his ada's temper at whatever the twins had in store for the festivities.

'Ah Legolas!' Said Aragorn as he approached.

'Well met Aragorn,' the elf replied with a smile, temporarily forgetting the troublesome twins. 'Were your rooms to your liking?'

'Of course mellon, of course,' Aragorn turned to Lady Vanya and kissed her hand. 'My Lady you look truly mesmerizing.'

'Thank you Lord Aragorn,' she said with forced politeness. She cared little for humans; they were so beneath the elves that it puzzled her as to why Legolas continued to associate with them, this one in particular. Legolas noticed her tone and a slight frown marred his perfect features. Aragorn appeared not to have noticed and had left to greet some more old friends. Legolas led Lady Vanya to her seat at the table and then took his leave to sit at the right hand of his father.

* * *

Once himself and his father had made the customary speeches, Legolas watched with ravenous hunger as the food was brought out from the kitchens on hot, steaming platters. A fortnight of traveling and surviving on lembas bread and the odd wild rabbit had left him desperate for some real food. He ate heartily, talking animatedly with the twins and Aragorn, as well as several other soldiers he knew. Unfortunately his good friend Nithron as a stable hand did not warrant an invitation to such an event, which he was unhappy about; he would have liked to have caught up with him on everything he'd missed in Mirkwood, on a not such a political level.

Several elleths emerged from the kitchens carrying huge jugs of Dorwineon and headed towards their assigned tables. To the Prince's mild surprise the elleth who approached their table was none other than the pretty elleth from earlier who had struggled so with his new warhorse. He took a moment to look at her properly; she was certainly an improvement from earlier, with no patches of mud on her gown and straw in her hair. She wore a fitted red dress that highlighted her unusual colouring and her face was complete perfection, he could find no fault whatsoever. She kept her eyes firmly on the task at hand as she poured Elladan a glass and the twins exchanged smug glances thinking that this elleth was too enamored by them to speak. Legolas believed she simply didn't want to spill the wine; she didn't exactly strike him as the most graceful of elves. A border guard whom Legolas knew as Daugon smiled up at her familiarly when it was his turn to receive a glass.

'I see they allowed you to carry the wine then.' She shot him a mock glare.

'Hush you, I could so easily lose my concentration and pour this all over you.' He grinned as she finished but before she could turn away he caught her wrist. His action made her spill a little onto the floor and she pouted adorably.

'Oh Daugon look what you made me do! I was doing so well!'

'Do not fret my Lady,' said Elladan cheerfully. She blushed at his attention and turned back to the guard.

'Are you going to merry making afterwards?' He asked. She sighed loudly.

'Yes Daugon, if I don't spill too much of Thandruil's wine, I will see you there.' She moved on to her next table and the guard turned back to the other elves.

'She's quite a charming girl,' remarked Ellohir. 'What is her name again Daugon?'

'Herenya my Lord,' he replied. 'And yes she is charming.'

'You are friends?' Asked Aragorn with a raised eyebrow. Daugon caught the hidden meaning.

'Ai that and no more my Lord, although I sometimes wish that we were something else.'

'Really?'

'Yes and I am not the only elf who wishes this,' Legolas raised an eyebrow in interest.

'She is quite popular then?'

'My Prince, the males of Mirkwood are captivated by Herenya's remarkable beauty, it had been said that none can match her in the lower classes and some even believe she bests Lady Vanya herself,' he laughed at the elves's exclamations. 'Unfortunately she's too naïve to notice, too concerned with the horses to notice the elves trying to court her.' All eyes turned back to the elleth in question, who was disappearing into the kitchens. Ellohir had a look of mischief on his face, echoed by his twin.

'Daugon, I think we might join you at the merry making tonight.'


	2. At Merry Making

'Hurry up Herenya!' The young elleth cried brightly from the doorway.

'Go on without me sweet one, I will be there in time,' Herenya said with a smile as the girl bounded off with obvious youthful enthusiasm. Turning back to the task at hand she scrubbed her dress vigorously to rid it of the wine stain. She had managed to successfully serve the wine with minor spillage and yet as soon as the kitchen door was closed a slip of concentration caused her to upset the entire tray, thus resulting in the stain on her precious gown. Luckily for her the colour of the wine blended in quite well with the colour of the fabric. Satisfied that there was no more she could do, she tossed the cloth aside and set off to join her friends at the merry making circle, which was to be held in a safe large clearing near the servant housing.

* * *

As she arrived, she was greeted by several elves that waved and called out as she passed by. A tremendous bonfire was already roaring, and the traditional dancing around the flames had begun. Nithron was already swinging Nesseldë in graceful circles and before long she caught sight of her cousin.

'Herenya!' Detaching herself from the stable hand, Nesseldë ran at full pelt towards her, the ties at the back of her dress loosened so that it fell comfortably around her shoulders. Reaching her cousin, Nesseldë pulled her into an uncoordinated hug, which implicated that she had already sampled a fair amount of the elven wine.

'Come and dance!' She slurred and dragged her towards the dancing. Herenya quickly discarded her shoes and hitched up her skirts to begin a well-known folk dance. Before long, the other dancers had fallen back to watch the cousins and began to clap in time to the beats of the music as the two beautiful women laughed in delight.

It was at this point that Daugon led the twins, Aragorn and Legolas into the clearing to watch their performance.

'Ah and there is fair Herenya now!' The guard said cheerfully as the others looked in the direction he was pointing. Legolas watched the two elleths with amusement; their movements showed such joy it was hard not to smile. He looked at the smiling faces of his people and felt truly content to be home, and to be presented with the perfect opportunity to charm this unknowingly popular elleth Herenya. He was, however, beaten as Daugon and another guard entered the dance and simultaneously swept away the elleths, bringing the dance to be more general once again. The Prince watched with a slight twinge of jealousy as Daugon lifted Herenya up into the air and spun her around as she weakly protested to be set down and decided to make his entrance. Locating the familiar face of Nithron he approached the bonfire, Aragorn at his side. The twins were already off gallivanting. Nithron smiled as his friend approached.

'Well Your Highness what has brought you to our humble circle this night?' Legolas pulled him into a manly embrace.

'No titles tonight Nithron, or any time for that matter.' The stable hand grinned and nodded his greeting to Aragorn.

'Do my lords see any pretty elleths that have captured their attention?' With a look at the man, Legolas spoke on his behalf.

'Lord Aragorn is in no need of an elleth to occupy his time now Nithron, as he has the affections of the fair Evenstar.' At the mention of Arwen, the ranger's face became quite dreamlike and he muttered something about a letter to write before bidding his goodbyes and heading back to the palace. Legolas laughed.

'He is lost to us now mellon.' Nithron was still speechless at the knowledge of Aragorn's relationship with Arwen daughter of Elrond.

'He has won her affections? A mortal?'

'Yes, I was witness to their betrothal this past month in the Golden Wood.' Nithron shook his head in disbelief and turned his attention back to the dancing.

'Shall we find you a partner Legolas? I'm sure many of the girls would give an arm and a leg to dance with the fair Prince of Mirkwood.'

'Now Nithron I could not demand two body parts, one perhaps but not two!' He replied in mock-shock. His companion laughed. Before he could reply, Herenya had approached him.

'Nithron we're out of wine and I do believe it's your turn to go and get some more!' He sighed loudly.

'Why me?' She folded her arms across her chest.

'Because the errand was assigned to me and I'm still vexed with you about embarrassing me earlier.'

'You certainly can hold a grudge can't you?' She smiled and then her large eyes widened as she saw the Prince standing to Nithron's side, smiling ever so slightly. Nithron followed her glance and his eyes sparkled.

'Herenya you remember Legolas don't you?' Silently vowing to cut off Nithron's hair when he was asleep, Herenya sunk into a curtsey, keeping her head firmly lowered.

'Good eve Your Highness.'

'Please,' he said reaching out to cup her chin. She felt a blush creep up her neck at his touch and the scrutiny of those blue orbs. 'No titles.' Weakly she nodded, shooting daggers at Nithron the whole time. He, however, did not notice, as he was too busy watching her cousin who was struggling to maintain her balance due to the alcohol.

'I do believe Nesseldë is thoroughly intoxicated,' he remarked in amusement. Herenya sighed in exasperation and approached her cousin. With the help of Daugon, she settled Nesseldë onto a tree stump, ignoring the drunken ramblings coming out of her large mouth.

'He told me I was pretty, can you believe…hic…it? When he was already flirting with…hic…Iris the harlot, not that she's actually…hic…a harlot but she's not far off one I tell you!'

'Yes dear, whatever you say,' she soothed turning to Daugon. 'I trust I can leave her with you and be assured that her honour will remain intact?' She raised an eyebrow and he laughed loudly in response.

'Off course, she shall remain as chaste as a babe my little horse-lover.'

Leaving her cousin with the soldier, Herenya looked around in curiosity for the Prince and saw him in conversation with the twins Elladan and Ellohir, surrounded by a flock of maidens, all batting their eyes and flicking their hair flirtatiously. As to be expected, Iris had wheedled her way into the circle and had caught the Prince's eye. Her hand was brazenly placed on his upper thigh and whatever she was saying seemed to have drawn his attention away from the rest of the group. Iris shook her white blonde hair and smiled impishly before reaching out to caress the point of his ear causing his eyes to widen ever so slightly at the sensation before he nimbly got to his feet, pulling her up with him. Not taking his eyes off the elleth before him he said something to the twins that resulted in knowing looks as Legolas slid his arm around Iris's waist and swiftly led her away from the circle not taking heed of her look of triumph.

* * *

Herenya snorted, absolutely typical. She'd joined the servants of Mirkwood during the Prince's visit to the Golden Wood and had heard many tales of his escapades with servant girls and noble women alike and had formed an opinion of him before even meeting him for herself. However, realising that may have been unjust she had been fully prepared to give him the benefit of the doubt as he had cupped her chin and she had looked into his eyes. Now she was certain she had been completely correct about the womanizing Prince; he had been trying to flirt with her and then scampered away with Iris to fulfill his lust for the night. He was probably pigheaded as well, she deduced and vowed to have as little as possible to do with him from that moment on. 


	3. Get out of that damned bed!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! This chapter's longer to make up for the other shorter ones. xxx

Early the next morning Herenya, dressed in her servant's uniform of green and white, colours of Mirkwood, hurried down the corridors on her way to Aurealia's chambers, late as usual. Aurealia was the head of the servants for the palace, a very esteemed position, and her family had been serving the Mirkwood Royals ever since Thandruil's father founded Great Greenwood. Aurealia was quite formidable despite her young age, barely a century older than Herenya herself, and it was with great dread that she went to fulfill her summons.

Reaching the door, she knocked twice. After an agonizing wait, a voice commanded her to enter. She did so, closing the door behind her as instructed and curtseyed before the other elleth. Aurealia sat behind her desk, mounds of parchment spread before her as she scratched away with a quill, a look of concentration over her features. Not the most attractive elleth, yet she still had a gracefulness about her that Herenya could not help but envy. One word spoken by Aurealia and her ordinary looks were quite replaced by her intriguing, golden feă and sparkling wit, attesting well to her namesake.

'You called for me my lady?' Ventured Herenya awkwardly. Aurealia glanced up and as if only just noticing the other elleth's presence smiled lightly.

'Ah yes Herenya.' At her tone and smile, Herenya allowed herself to relax and smile back, waiting patiently for the reason as to why she was there. Her smile was wiped off her face at Aurealia's next words.

'Now that Prince Legolas has returned I have assigned you to be his chambermaid and given the care of Lady Vanya's chambers to Iris.'

'But…but why?' Aurealia raised an eyebrow.

'You do realise this is quite an honour? Especially for one quite new to Mirkwood?'

'Yes but…'

'Especially after the numerous debacles that you have been involved in? Need I mention the fire in the pantry or the incident with the warhorse yesterday?'

'Yes but…'

'My word is final Herenya. Now go, the Prince will need his sheets changed and a bath drawn perhaps.' Herenya scowled in annoyance and reluctantly turned to leave. Before she could touch the doorknob Aurealia called out in curiosity,

'What do you have against the Prince anyway?'

'I am afraid I have no patience for cads my Lady.' She stalked from the room, tripping as she did so, and did not see the smile of sheer delight that graced Aurealia's face.

* * *

Now irritable that her vow to keep her distance from the Prince had been broken without her consent, Herenya moodily knocked on the door to his chambers, washing basket in hand. Inside she heard movement and the sound of running footsteps before the door was flung wide open.

'Legolas there you are! I thought you'd never return…oh, it's you.' Herenya felt like crying, could this day get any worse? Of all people to have opened the door, it had to be Iris. Iris, wearing the Prince's tunic, which was naturally oversized on her, falling to just above her knees. Her white blonde hair was tousled and her lips were formed in a pout, just making her appear the very essence of desire. Except missing the vital cunning and manipulation that came with actually having a brain.

'Yes it is me,' Herenya said shoving past the startled elleth and into the room. Garments, the Prince and Iris's, were strewn haphazardly over the floor and the bed was a tangle of silken sheets. Herenya groaned, not wanting to think of the bodily substances she would be responsible for cleaning from that bedding.

'What are you doing here?' Demanded Iris as Herenya bent down to pick up the Prince's discarded garments, subtly ignoring Iris's (she'd be damned if she tidied up after another servant, especially Iris of all the Eldar).

'What does it look like? I've been assigned the Prince's chambers and Lady Vanya's have been reassigned to you.'

'That's so unfair!' Iris whined, actually stamping her foot. In defiance, she clambered back into the oversized bed and pulled the sheets up to her chin.

'Yes it is my dear,' replied Herenya darkly, before turning to find her in the bed. 'By the Valar Iris get out of that bed!'

'No I shared it with Legolas last night and there is no way in Arda I'm leaving it before he returns!' Herenya dropped the basket and advanced, hands on hips, trying to look as formidable as an enraged Aurealia.

'Iris, I have to make that bed, much to my disgust, and also you should be up, dressed and seeing to your own chambers! The Lady Vanya will throw a fit more than worthy of a Royal!' Iris smiled smugly.

'Yes but she does not know that I am meant to be cleaning it so the blame will fall on you instead.' Herenya snapped.

'You are not a noble so I will not tell you again to GET OUT OF THAT DAMNED BED!' In one quick movement she had leant over and grabbed the pitcher of ice-cold water and dumped the entire contents onto the other elleth's white blonde head. Spluttering, Iris looked up at her in pure fury that Herenya evenly met, until they were interupted by the sound of musical laughter. Both heads whipped around to see Prince Legolas leaning against the closed door, his blue eyes twinkling merrily as he laughed. Iris, shooting one more death glare at Herenya, leapt out of bed, picked up her dress and flounced away to the bathing chambers to change. The Prince was watched her closely, not helping her already foul mood, and Herenya cocked an unimpressed eyebrow before busying herself with stripping the sodden bed sheets.

'Herenya isn't it?' He asked. Ignoring the intentionally seductive way he drew out the syllables of her name, she ignored him, folding up the sodden sheets. He silently approached the bed and stood opposite, his head tilted to the side as he examined her.

'You will not address your Prince?' She froze in her actions at his teasing voice and looked him straight in the eye, anger blazing.

'Oh I'm dreadfully sorry Your Majesty, please let me take time away from my already busy morning, from dealing with an elleth I frankly can't stand and the unpleasant domestic task of stripping your dirty sheets to smile up at you shyly and curtsey prettily, which I might add I'm not very good at. Perhaps you'd like me to blush, too, at your interest in a mere servant? Because I am deeply, deeply honoured My Prince that you would take the time to graciously interrupt my chores.' There was silence as the Prince seemed to be digesting her words his cerulean gaze not faltering, and Herenya suddenly felt she'd gone way too far this time. Oh curse her tongue! She could never keep it in check! Before she could apologise, however, Legolas's face broke into an incredible smile, displaying his perfect dimples, and she found her mouth itching to return the gesture.

'That was quite a speech,' he remarked wryly, nearly causing her to faint with shock as he reached over and began to help her in making his bed with the clean sheets. 'And one quite well deserved I am sure.' Legolas could see her rage subsiding and her eyes becoming less hard, and he was very grateful. Truth be told, he had been but a little scared. Not by her words as such, just by the fact that there was actually a female servant who didn't fall to pieces at the sight of him. Nay this one had spirit, interesting. She stood up proudly and faced him.

'Even still, I am sorry My Lord, it is not my place to speak as such to you.' He nodded; trying to refrain from smiling again as he feared that would send her off on a tirade at how he had mocked her apology.

'You are forgiven,' there was a pause. 'You never did answer my question?'

'What question Your Majesty?' She seemed genuinely puzzled and he smiled before replying in a deeper voice that normally sent shivers down an elleth's spine.

'You are Herenya, are you not?' Again, he could see her stiffen at his tone and he inwardly cursed himself, not the best approach for one such as this.

'Yes that is my name Prince, but if you are going to be using that voice on anyone, I suggest you use it on Iris, for she would be more than happy to have another tumble with you in these freshly made sheets.' Legolas swore his mouth actually dropped open.

'Did someone say my name?' Cooed Iris as she stepped into the room, a bright smile on her empty face. Herenya sighed loudly.

'Iris, when you acquire a brain to match all that pouting, you'll have a winner,' ignoring Iris as she took a while to process the insult she turned to Legolas. 'Good day My Lord,' picking up the basket she took her leave of the room, closing the door firmly behind her, only thankful that she had managed her grand exit without tripping over in the process.

* * *

Later at lunchtime, Herenya had calmed down significantly since the morning's events and was enjoying a meal with Nithron and Nesseldë when Aurealia stormed into the room, her face dark, and her entire demeanor more terrifying to Herenya at that moment than a Balrog.

'Herenya!' She bellowed across the hall. Letting out a squeal of fear, Herenya rose from her seat and meekly followed the elleth out of the dining hall, oblivious to the stares and jokes coming from the other servants. As she left the hall, Daugon was entering with another soldier. At seeing whom she was following, he shook his head in disbelief.

'My my, what have you gotten yourself into this time?' She sent him a look that said 'don't say anything or I'll skin you alive' and carried on running after Aurealia. Daugon laughed and entered the dining hall making a mental note to ask her about it later.

* * *

'My Lady, where are we going?' Asked Herenya timidly as they entered the Royal Corridors.

'Before the King,' she replied through gritted teeth. Herenya gulped.

'The King? What have I done that is so grievous?' Suddenly a horrible thought crossed her mind; what if Legolas had informed his father of the inappropriate way in which she had spoken to him? Was she to loss her position?

'I don't know, but for your sake I hope you remember what you've done, quickly,' Aurealia fumed. Much sooner than she would have liked, Herenya found Aurealia giving her a firm push through the double doors to Thandruil's outer, business chambers, and she sunk into a deep curtsey. Now if Aurealia was formidable, an angry Thrandruil was as bad as Sauron. He sat, regal as even, on a carved wooden chair, dressed in a well-fitted green and gold tunic with dark, moss green breeches, his hair strands of pure gold. Herenya almost kissed his feet in relief when she saw that he did not hold a look of vengeance or animosity towards her. More that of a scolding parent. His chief advisor, stood nearby, stately and proud, giving her quite a disdainful look. Also, to her dismay, the Prince Legolas and Lord Aragorn were lounging beside the chair.

'You summoned me, Your Grace?' Herenya asked, keeping her eyes firmly lowered, feeling Legolas's watchful eye alongside his father's.

'Yes I did,' replied the King in a deep voice. 'Encouraged by the Lady Vanya,' Herenya peeped up in time to see him roll his eyes. 'She insists that you be punished for neglecting her chambers this morning.' Herenya was speechless, but thankfully Aurealia cut in.

'Your Highness, I had reassigned the care of Lady Vanya's chambers as Herenya here will now be tending to your son's.'

'To whom?' Thandruil's tone was patient and Herenya eagerly replied.

'To Iris Your Grace, but once I told her she point blank refused to attend to the Lady's and we had an argument.' Thrandruil adopted an almost bored expression.

'I am afraid my dear, that I cannot be satisfied by your words alone and therefore you are to be punished.'

'Father,' Legolas rose swiftly and all attention was focused on him. 'She speaks true, I support her claims as Iris was with me this morning.' The Man Aragorn tried to conceal a smile and caught Herenya's eye, sending a reassuring wink her way. The King's eyebrow was raised in wry amusement.

'Is that so?'

'Yes.'

'Well then, I relinquish the duty of deciding her punishment to you my son,' he turned to her. 'Despite Iris being at fault you should have informed Aurealia. I will deal with Iris. You are dismissed.' Herenya, still gaping, curtseyed again and turned on her heel and fled from the throne room, Legolas following closely behind.


	4. Into the water

Many thanks to all my fab reviewers! Sorry this has been soooo long coming, I've been on holiday in Italy, remember to review the chapter! Ciao!

'Herenya!' Legolas cried as he sprinted after the flighty elleth. She was uncommonly fast and he quickly found himself tiring, keeping on her heels throughout the many winding corridors of the palace and upsetting another servant girl and her pile of washing in the process.

'Herenya!' He shouted again, the agitation showing in his voice this time as she continued to ignore him. They were now outside. 'I order you to stop,' cried Legolas again, and to his surprise she whirled around sharply and bumped into his chest on one of the old rickety bridges crossing the river. In his surprise he reached out and grabbed her shoulders and that seemed to enrage her more, for she wiggled out of his grasp and would have set off again if he hadn't lunged forward and seized her. Now this would have all been very well if she had not lost her footing and fallen literally off the fragile bridge and taken him with her.

They both emerged spluttering and drenched, the water coming up to Legolas's mid thigh and Herenya's waist, his arms still wrapped around her. Herenya, noticing this, squirmed free again and shoved him so he fell backwards into the water.

'Could you not see that I wanted to be alone you arrogant orc?' She yelled furiously before clapping a hand over her mouth in an almost comic gesture. Legolas rose slowly, taking in how her dress was now clinging revealingly to her body.

'I sense you are upset,' he began but she cut him off.

'Of course I'm upset! I've got in trouble because of that stupid elleth Iris and your bedroom activities!' Once again she covered her mouth before blushing violently and muttering 'I really shouldn't speak.' Legolas couldn't help himself.

'No there are better things for a delicious mouth like yours to be doing.' He regretted it almost instantly for she was once again enraged, all sense of propriety gone.

'How dare you talk to me so you pompous cad! I'm not another simpering elleth who's going to crawl into bed with you when you click your fingers!' The Prince shook his blonde hair out of his eyes and seized her by the shoulders again.

'Will you hush madam! I followed you for a reason and as your Prince I command you to stop insulting me and listen!' She opened her mouth to protest but seemed to think better of it. Legolas smiled, relieved.

'There. As you heard Herenya, I am to decide your punishment,' he savored the word. 'So as from now you are to be my personal servant.'

The memory of her jaw dropping would stay with him forever.

'What?'

'Yes, your duties will be reassigned.'

'But you can't…'

'Oh I can,' he answered with a wolfish grin she felt resembled a leer. 'I assume you know of the duties involved?'

'Yes but…'

'Well it's settled then.'

'But my Prince,'

'I will see you tomorrow morning Herenya,' he interupted before on impulse pulling her against him and kissing her soundly on the lips. It was over quickly and she was dunked in the water and Legolas sauntering back to his rooms to change before she realised what had just occurred and let out a cry of outrage.

* * *

'And then I kissed her and dumped her back in the water,' concluded Legolas to Aragorn who had listened in wry amusement to the story. At the last statement however he frowned.

'Do you think that was such a great idea _mellon_?' He asked lightly. Legolas reached over and took another arrow to mend in preparation of their hunting trip.

'Of course, why not?'

'Because from all accounts the lady seems to despise you,' Aragorn said sensibly and Legolas laughed.

'Nay it is impossible for an elleth not to love me! Even the married ones do, I swear Estel if it weren't for Arwen you should certainly consider this King business just for all the female attention a royal title brings!' Aragorn laughed loudly.

'Shallow to the end Prince of Mirkwood.' Legolas joined in with the laughter as he worked harmoniously to repair his shoddy arrows.

* * *

'And then the arrogant elf kissed me! He kissed me! And if that weren't enough of an insult he dumped me back into the river! Cousin are you even listening to me?' Herenya raised herself grumpily up onto her elbow from her spread-eagled position on her cousin's bed. Nesseldë was staring distractedly at her own reflection at her dressing table. Herenya sighed in annoyance, apparently not.

'Nesseldë!' The elleth in question swiveled in her seat suddenly, ripped unceremoniously from her own thoughts.

'I'm sorry cousin, what did you say?' Herenya flopped back down onto the soft sheets mumbling incoherently about people never paying attention. Nesseldë realised that Herenya was in one of those moods; when she was soundly vexed and determined to make others pay her the utmost attention and sympathies or she'd throw a tantrum more akin to an elfling than someone of her years. In truth Nesseldë had taken in what her cousin had said, about her new duties concerning the Prince, but had been too preoccupied to pay it much heed. With an inaudible sigh she crossed the room to sit alongside her over-dramatic best friend and reconcile before she suffered the brunt of Herenya's anger. She concealed a smirk as Herenya raised herself up again; she certainly pitied the Prince lest he incur her cousin's wrath. Herenya enthusiastically retold her tale using numerous curses and exclamations it made Nesseldë's head spin.

'How dare he!' Herenya cried. 'To overwrite my duties. It was only this morn that I was made his chambermaid, now I am to become his personal servant? Spend every waking moment running around after him like some stupid little besotted…'

'Elleth who is doing her job?' Nesseldë supplied mildly causing the other woman to groan again.

'Why do you have to be so calm all the time?' She demanded. Nesseldë smiled warmly; she was indeed the more levelheaded of the two, as had been proven in numerous occasions since Herenya had joined the staff of the Palace of Mirkwood. The amount of times she had had to save her cousin's skin, memorably the incident in the kitchens (she was positive THAT would go down in Mirkwood history), it was quite overwhelming to think about. Slightly irritating as well. She truly did love her cousin, that wasn't debatable, but sometimes she found herself thinking of how much more simple life used to be before Herenya came to live with her and her family. In many ways Herenya was very immature, exceptionally quick to anger, and seemed to leave a trail of domestic disaster wherever she went and was in constant need of supervision. It was only recently that Herenya had begun to stand on her own a little more, to Nesseldë's relief, and then as soon as the Prince had returned so had Herenya, grumbling and fumbling her way back to Nesseldë's chambers in need of help.

'Herenya you know there is nothing either of us can do, so you'd best accept what the Valar had dealt you and perform your duties to the best of your ability,' Nesseldë said. Unfortunately, Herenya wasn't listening.

'I know what I'll do! It's so simple I can't believe I didn't think of it before! I'll just be as lazy and as useless as possible until the Prince is so exasperated he has to let me go!' Nesseldë could see the dangerous consequences of such actions and grabbed her cousin by the shoulders.

'You will do no such thing! It's a miracle you haven't already lost your place, and I won't risk your disgrace, nor the name of this family.'

'But…'

'No!' Herenya wasn't taken aback; Nesseldë could be quite forceful when she wanted to be. Unhappily she sighed.

'Ok, fine, you're right. I'll try my best.' Nesseldë nodded approvingly.

'I'm glad that's sorted,' she rose from the bed and smoothed out the creases in her dress. 'Now if you'll excuse me cousin I have my own duties to attend to.' She reached down and picked up a basket of washing before heading down to the river, ducking to avoid the pillow that Herenya sent flying at her retreating head.

* * *

It was a beautiful early summer's day, and Nesseldë breathed in the fresh air in delight as she trod the familiar paths to the riverbed. There was a special area designated for them to do the washing at, but today after having it sorely invaded by Herenya, Nesseldë wanted her privacy. So instead of following the other chattering elleths she took another path that led her to a more secluded area of the river near to a waterfall. Humming a song to herself she began the laborious task of washing the garments in her basket in a naturally carved pool unaware that she was being watched.

Ellohir had also decided to seek out a place for solitude and privacy; his twin was more than happy to be left conversing with two pretty, giggling elleths. Although he was the younger of the two, Ellohir was certainly the most serious of the pair, however that wasn't saying much. The twin sons of Elrond were famed for their boisterous humour and pranks that terrorized their father's household and that of all the other Eleven kingdoms. For example, at the feast celebrating Legolas's return, they had successfully incapacitated one of the king's stricter advisors and dyed his golden locks green. Ellohir smiled at the memory of the elf's livid face the next morn. Despite this, Ellohir occasionally found himself unable to keep up with his over enthused sibling and would leave him to his own devices to gather his thoughts and have some privacy. It wasn't easy having a twin. As he walked along the river, Ellohir was able to fully appreciate the unmarred beauty of Thandruil's kingdom; a place greatly plagued by dark creatures that claimed the wood as their own. The fortress that was the palace, however, managed to show the disparity between the darkness and the light that was the elves in such splendour it was breathtaking. The river churned noisily over smooth rocks on its steady journey to Lake Town and Ellohir smiled up into the trees as they spoke to him. This was his first visit to Mirkwood in an exceptionally long time and Ellohir could now understand Legolas's deep love of his home and especially of the trees. Before himself and Elladan had used it to their advantage with a memorable prank involving an aging tree and some wet mortar…

Ellohir stopped suddenly in his tracks; he had entered a secluded glade in the shadow of a moderate waterfall. That was not what had halted his footsteps though; it was the maiden he found kneeling by the riverbed. Stealthy, he disappeared into the foliage and found a convenient advantage point behind a large boulder in which to watch her undisturbed.

She was smiling to herself as she masterfully washed garment after garment in the icy water, never loosing her grip despite the insistent pulling of the current. In fact it appeared that she was smiling bemusedly at the river like one would a petulant child. Her golden hair was swept into a messy bun, yet devious locks escaped to curl around her face telling Ellohir that loose her hair would curl gently around her shoulders. Unusually for an elleth of such a fair complexion and of Mirkwood, her eyes were a deep midnight blue almost black and the light reflected off them like stars in an inky night sky. Her gown was green and white, the servants' garb, he noted and she wore a silver locket around her neck. Ellohir frowned to himself, he was sure he had seen her before. Then the answer appeared to him; she had been at the Merry Making with the girl Herenya Daugon had told them about. She had been drunk at the time, if his memory served him well, he thought with a smile. His elven ears picked up her sigh of annoyance as one lone garment slipped from her grasp and set off towards the pounding of the waterfall. Her smile now gone, she got to her feet and followed its path, climbing over rocks until she stood infront of the waterfall's entrance. Lying flat on her belly she reached down to grasp it. Except the dress had mysteriously disappeared. Nesseldë rose, confused, and looked around her.

'Is this what you're looking for?' She turned sharply, too sharply, and her last sight before she tumbled into the swirling water was of one of the sons of Elrond standing on the other bank with a teasing smile, the dress in his hands.

For the second time that day one of the cousins rose spluttering and indignant because some noble elf had caused them to fall (granted Herenya had actually been the one who dragged Legolas with her, but she'd never freely admit that), and Nesseldë was just as annoyed as Herenya had been earlier. Just much better at hiding it. She swept aside the hair that was sticking to her forehead and wiped the water drops from her eyes to find Ellohir towering above her, laughing at her misfortune.

'My Lord,' Nesseldë managed through gritted teeth. 'You startled me.' He ceased laughing but could not rid himself of his smile.

'That much is apparent.' She scowled and begun to wade slowly towards him. He watched her progress silently until his laughter escaped again as she lost her footing and slipped in the shallower water. This happened twice more before Ellohir decided to intervene.

'Perhaps you need assistance?' He waded part way in and offered his hand. Nesseldë was granted a deviant idea that she would never dream to act upon if this were any other noble. However the tales she had heard about the twins convinced her that he would not be too angry. Besides it was his fault she was in the blasted river anyway.

'Many thanks My Lord,' she replied coyly and accepted his outstretched calloused hand. Ellohir smiled again and began to pull her towards him, yet was greatly hindered by the fact she had pulled him forward with all her might and sent him sprawling face first into the water. Ellohir recovered quickly, swiping her legs from under her so that she fell alongside him, both panting and out of breath.

'So,' he said conversationally. 'Now we're both adequately wet, care to tell me your name?'

'Nesseldë My Lord,' she replied and he waved his hand in annoyance.

'My name is Ellohir, please address me as such.' She rose to a sitting position and gave him her own teasing smile.

'Pray do not think I address you as My Lord for the sake of politeness, it is merely that I cannot tell you and your brother apart.' She waited with bated breath wondering if her words had been too forward and was relieved when he laughed pleasantly, raising himself to sit alongside her.

'Your humour is quite refreshing Nesseldë, although bold,' he remarked thoughtfully and she blushed.

'I apologise My Lord,' he shot her a pointed glance. 'Ellohir,' she corrected herself. 'I am sorry, I'm not accustomed to calling nobles by their given names.'

'How long have you worked in the palace?'

'Since before I came of age, my family has served the house of Thrandruil for many years.'

'Ah yes,' he said leaning slightly closer to her. 'Are you by any chance related to the servant girl Herenya?'

'Why yes she is my cousin,' she replied puzzled. 'How do you know of her?'

'Through the soldier Daugon.' To his surprise she snorted.

'Well that explains it.'

'Your meaning?'

'Daugon has been sniffing around Herenya like a rabid dog ever since she arrived here six months ago, I quite pity him actually, she has no idea he's there half the time,' she explained with wry amusement. Ellohir grinned; he liked this elleth's sense of humour, and the fact that she was still able to form a coherent sentence in his presence.

'But in all accounts Herenya is quite popular amongst the males, even Legolas seems to have taken an interest.' Nesseldë's eyes widened.

'So that's why he's made her his personal servant! I knew there was something suspicious about it!' Ellohir rose and extended his hand once again, Nesseldë taking it without question this time, and he hoisted her to her feet.

'I believe so, Legolas is very good at arranging things to suit him quite nicely.' Nesseldë looked him defiantly in the eye.

'Well you can tell the Prince that Herenya certainly will not be an easy catch, she's far too volatile.' Ellohir absentmindedly brushed a curl away from her face, not noticing how she stiffened at the gesture.

'I think my dear Nesseldë, you are right, Legolas will not catch her easily,' he leant forward and dropped his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. 'That's what makes it a challenge.'


	5. A deal made

Sorry this has been so long coming, I have no excuse this time!

I love Grapes: Love the name by the way. Glad you found it amusing and sorry about the mispelling of Elrohir, I've corrected that in this chapter.  
ElvenRyder: Hey, yeah sorry about Italy, but I couldn't help it! Anyways hope you like this!  
Allie: Hey thanks for reviewing, glad you're enjoying it.  
Forensic Photographer 711: Hey, kool a shout out for Nesseldë, she is kinda kool isn't she? Glad you like her, I was trying to come up with someone interesting but completely opposite to the main gal Herenya. Bit more of Nesseldë and Elrohir in this chappie!  
insertaliashereorcallmemaja: Glad I amused you! Mouth of Sauron smile, classic. And no it won't turn into a sappy romantic story, I can't write those, and I can't physically stand them!  
scoobygang-slumini: Thanks for reviewing hope you like this chapter.

On with the story

Herenya was up earlier than usual the next morning, tired from a thoroughly sleepless night. She had been too outraged at what awaited her when the sun rose that she'd successfully kept herself awake. Now she was tired, and a tired Herenya was not a very nice one. It also seemed to make her a lot clumsier than usual, an impossible feat some believed. Aye today I will certainly prove them wrong, she thought wryly as she looked up at the ceiling from her position on the floor. She'd managed to become tangled in the sheets and fall out of bed onto the floor.

It was not going to be a good day.

Nesseldë also woke up early, but for a different reason. Today was her first free day for two months (she'd forfeited her last one to save Herenya's hide, again!) and she was beyond excited. She donned a pale blue gown and hurried down to take an early breakfast before heading to the stables to meet Nithron. Although he would still be working today, he'd already told her that she was more than welcome to spend the day in his company and she'd jumped at the chance. Any time she spent with Nithron was priceless. Approaching the stables she saw him leading a stallion out of the paddock and back into the stables, a satisfied smile on his handsome face. He disappeared from sight and Nesseldë absentmindedly began to stroke the mare that had been left in the field until he returned, still smiling.

'Nesseldë you're here! I just managed to mate Thandruil's stallion! Finally! The brute has been plaguing me for weeks!' Nesseldë took in his boyish expression of delight and laughed despite herself.

'Honestly Nithron, you sound like an over-excited elfling!' He laughed as well and brought himself up to sit on the fence stretching as he did so. Nesseldë caught a sight of his well-muscled abdomen as his shirt rode up and she quickly looked away so he did not see her blush. She had been in love with Nithron for years now and yet he failed to even notice her half the time. It was always her who approached him; he was far too interested in his work to pay her much heed. In some ways, although she didn't appreciate it, she sympathized with Daugon's failed attempts at capturing Herenya's attention. Both Herenya and Nithron were far too engrossed in themselves to see what was blatantly infront of them.

'How are you today Nesseldë?' He inquired.

'I am well thank you, but I am certainly not looking forward to when Herenya finds me to moan about her dreadful day of servitude to the Prince.' Nithron's eyes became mischievous.

'Ah yes, her first day as Legolas's personal servant. I do pity my old friend, adding Herenya to his list of conquests I fear will kill him!'

'My Lord?' Herenya called out. She was standing balancing a tray of food in one hand and a basket in the other outside the door to the Prince's chamber. As she severely disliked him she would have usually just entered unannounced (and watched him get his royal underclothes in a twist) but as she was now his personal servant certain protocols were unavoidable. That, and she also knew she would never be able to open the door without upsetting the basket or the food or both. It was a miracle she'd made it this far without spilling anything. The kitchen staff had watched her with baited breath as she'd collected the tray and several elves had offered to carry it for her. She'd ignored them all and had stalked to the door, accidentally tripping one elf so that he stumbled into another with a pot of scalding hot water, and…lets just say she'd got out of there as quickly as her legs could carry her. Just as she felt the basket begin to slip from her grip to her mixed relief and despair the Prince opened the door.

'Ah good morning Herenya, please come in,' she shot him a haughty look and swept past him placing the tray on his table and the basket on the floor by the king-sized bed, which thankfully was devoid of any female companions.

'Where is Iris today Your Highness?' She asked innocently as she began to strip the sheets. Legolas, who had sat down and begun to eat his breakfast, looked up in surprise. She looked straight back with no expression other than mild curiosity. He smiled wolfishly; she was a feisty one.

'I had no company last night,' he replied conversationally. 'Although Iris was hounding me all day,' he shuddered slightly at the memory of the vacant, pest of an elleth. Herenya feebly stifled a laugh.

'Your own fault,' she mumbled returning to the task at hand. There was silence as Legolas ate and she cleaned the chambers. Returning from the bathroom she glared at him and he raised an eyebrow in response.

'That bathroom was a disgrace, I believe you've been overly-disgusting just to give me more work and that I don't appreciate.' His eyes widened.

'Nothing to say in defense?' She remarked crossing the room. She halted midway and turned to him, her hands on her hips.

'What do you want me to do now?'

'I'm sorry?' He asked deliberately provoking her. She let out a measured sigh.

'What do you want me to do now Your Grand Highness Legolas of the Woodland Realm and Proverbial Pain in the Neck?' He laughed which just infuriated her more and took off his quiver from its place of display on his wall.

'I have some arrows that need mending in preparation of a hunting trip,' he handed it to her and laughed again as she almost dropped it before becoming accustomed to the weight. 'I began yesterday but didn't finish.' Herenya nodded and lugged the quiver over to the other side of the room and to his amusement sat cross-legged on the floor instead of pulling up a wooden chair like most elleths would have done. She emptied the arrows out carefully and began inspecting them critically.

'You know how?' He questioned and was surprised when she nodded.

'Daugon taught me.'

Ah of course.

Legolas sat down again and watched her steady, sure actions. Daugon had obviously taught her well.

'What is your relationship with Daugon?' He asked lightly and her beautiful head snapped up, cheeks colouring with mortification.

'Excuse me?'

'It's just a simple question Herenya,' he said leaning back in his chair to better regard her. 'Are you merely friends, or are you lovers?' She spluttered.

'I don't think that's any of your business!'

'So the former then?' He deduced sagely and her eyes flashed dangerously. Carefully she placed the quiver aside and stood, smoothing down her skirts as she did so.

'I repeat, it is none of your business, although you are correct, Daugon and I are friends, nothing more, satisfied?'

'Yes quite,' he replied easily and was rewarded by a pillow being thrown at him. He caught it easily and raised his eyebrow at her. To his astonishment she had grabbed another one already, what kind of behaviour was this?

'Herenya what are you doing?'

'You ask for respect Prince,' she said carefully. 'But you do not merit it, and therefore I'm throwing pillows at you,' she tossed the other one and that hit him square on the golden head before she sat down and resumed fixing his arrows, gripping them so tightly that her knuckles were turning white.

After she had finished the arrows, the Prince gave her leave as he had a meeting to attend with his father. Seething unpleasantly, Herenya rushed to the stables where she was unsurprised to find her cousin talking with Nithron.

'Greetings Herenya!' The stable hand called as he saw her approach. Nesseldë waved, schooling her face to anything other than disappointment that her time with Nithron had been interupted. Herenya ignored them both and entered the stables to find one of her favourite horses, Tulia, a chestnut mare with a brilliant temperament. As she crossed over the straw that littered the ground, she found herself passing the stall containing Legolas's new stallion. The horse gave her a haughty look before sticking its nose in the air.

'You and Legolas quite suit each other,' she told him moodily before reaching Tulia. 'Hello my beauty,' she greeted softly. The horse whinnied and nuzzled into her neck. She produced a treat and Tulia gladly accepted it before following her outside without question. Once in the paddock Herenya mounted the mare and began to canter easily round the perimeter. Nesseldë and Nithron fell back and watched in a speechless wonder. Herenya and the mare's movements were effortless and perfectly in time, it was hard to see where the horse ended and she began so merged they became. It was pure art.

'You are quite the talented rider,' a voice startled Nithron and Nesseldë out of their trance-like state and caused Herenya to urge the horse to turn to give her a view of the speaker. She scowled.

'Prince Legolas.'

The Prince was leaning casually alongside Nithron who greeted him warmly with a handshake. Elrohir also accompanied him, and he was smiling kindly up at Herenya. Nesseldë hesitated and was about to curtsey when she caught the warning glance from her cousin and heard her irate voice invading her head.

_Don't you even think of curtseying to that pig!_

_But Herenya…_

_I mean it!_

Herenya's brown eyes were narrowed and Nesseldë sighed, not moving into the expected curtsey.

'Nesseldë, it is good to see you again,' said Elrohir warmly. 'How fare you on this fine day?'

'Very well my lord, thank you,' she said quickly and the regal elf raised an eyebrow.

'I believe I told you to call me by my name, an order I believe,' she coloured prettily.

'I apologise Elrohir, although in my defense I could rightly claim that I thought you for Lord Elladan, and I am not on first name terms with your brother.'

'That's probably a gift from the Valar,' he replied with a laugh.

'And what can we do for you both?' Asked Nithron over-cheerfully, effectively breaking into the conversation.

'I've come to visit Saldir,' Legolas answered, speaking of his new horse. Herenya gave the most unladylike snort of cynical amusement.

'That horse is a menace, a damned brute if I ever saw one.'

'Ah Herenya surely you misunderstand what a special creature he is,' the Prince replied stepping forward until he was stroking Tulia's mane, a challenge evident in his clear eyes.

'He is just like his owner,' she replied huffily. 'Always mocking me!' Nithron laughed at her outburst.

'Our Herenya is just sour that she has finally found a horse that does not bend to her will.'

'Hush Nithron,' Herenya jerked the horse away from Legolas with a glare. The Prince merely smiled and went to ready Saldir.

'Indeed a challenge,' Elrohir whispered in Nesseldë's delicate ear. Her eyes widened at the familiarity of the gesture and she found herself rendered speechless. Luckily she had something to divert her attention to as Legolas had reappeared atop Saldir in an unnaturally short time.

'I will make a deal with you Herenya,' the Prince mused, a spark flickering dangerously in his azure eyes.

'I do believe you think yourself charitable as to lower yourself to make deals with mere servants your highness,' she replied with an eye roll. He suddenly fixed her with an unnerving, serious stare and she felt a slight tremour of fear.

'Do not pretend you know me,' he warned in a hard tone. 'Nithron has been my friend since infancy and yet he is a mere servant as you call it.' Nithron's gaze was averted from glaring at Elrohir's attentions towards Nesseldë to staring at the two mounted elves in a panic.

'Please Legolas, drawing on that friendship, do not get me involved in any way!' Legolas ignored him.

'As I was saying Herenya, I wish to make a deal with you.'

'I highly doubt you could offer anything that would tempt me to except,' Herenya still managed a mild insult despite the waver in her voice. She had been sorely reprimanded.

'I beg to differ,' he countered. 'We will race to yonder where the first trees grow and back again, and see which horse triumphs; the one with spirit or the one who obeys.'

'May I ask,' Elrohir said. 'What is the point to this race Legolas?'

'My question exactly,' Herenya murmured.

'If dear Herenya wins, she will be released from her obligations as my personal servant, as she obviously cannot stand my presence for too long a time,' Legolas said mildly. 'And if I win, not only will she remain mine, she will also accompany us on our hunting trip still fulfilling her role.'

Elrohir's face broke into the widest smile imaginable. Four days solidly confined to Legolas's presence, and that of himself, Elladan and Aragorn, was enough to drive the elleth insane. Either that or make her fall madly in love with the woodland Prince. Herenya bristled.

'I am not some property to be fought over,' Herenya protested weakly.

'Ah but you are,' said Legolas. 'Now, do you accept my challenge?' Herenya didn't answer at first, instead looking to both Nithron and Nesseldë for guidance. Nithron suddenly found a rather interesting pattern in the wood of the fence and Nesseldë busied herself with smoothing out her skirts. Herenya sighed.

'Fine, I accept, and you Prince will regret ever making this deal.' Legolas shot her a wolfish grin.

'I sincerely doubt that,' he gestured to the spectators. 'Now who will start the match?'

'I'll do it,' offered Elrohir. He turned to Nesseldë. 'My lady, may I beg a favour?' Her cheeks tinged pink yet again, Nesseldë handed the noble elf a scarf made of gauzy material that had been woven through the loops at the top of her gown before quickly looking down at the floor. Elrohir flung open the gate of the fence and the two riders readied their horses in preparation of the race. Dramatically playing up to the event, Elrohir made a gallant bow before raising the scarf high above his head.

'On the count of three. One,' Herenya glanced at the Prince. 'Two,' he winked back. 'THREE!' As the scarf came down both horses leapt into action at the urging of the elves, Herenya quickly taking the lead.

Tulia was enjoying the race; Herenya could feel the horse's pulse accelerating in time with her own, the docile horse bending to Herenya's gentle direction. The elleth fought a smirk, as she chanced to glance over her shoulder. Legolas was firmly behind, and the trees were fast approaching. Turning her attention back to the task at hand, Herenya pressed her knees into Tulia's sides, executing a near perfect turn, the horse only faltering but a little. Herenya whispered comforting words in elvish to calm the animal before urging her forward again. A surge of triumph welled up inside as she neared the gate still in first position, Nesseldë, Nithron and Elrohir watching with wide eyes. No longer will I have to suffer that pompous flirt of a Prince she inwardly cried.

The next events happened so quickly it became a blur before her eyes. Just as she was nearing the fence, a wide smile on her face, she found herself nearly unhorsed as Legolas and Saldir charged ferociously passed, the stallion snorting and sweating from the movement. Legolas seemed to have surrendered all control to the horse, leaning back almost casually as they swept past the gate in first place. Saldir bucked up, pawing the air, causing Nesseldë to retreat quickly to behind Elrohir and still Legolas did not seize control. On the contrary he leant down to pet the over-exuberant animal in congratulations. The beast seemed to calm at that point, lowing itself to the ground and allowing Legolas to leap gracefully from its broad back. Legolas approached the now fuming Herenya with a noticeable swagger in his step and a gin on his face.

'It seems that you have lost my lady,' he stated as he extended a hand to help her dismount, trying desperately to suppress his laughter at her expression. 'You should enjoy our trip.' Herenya's mouth formed a perfect little 'o' before, eyes blazing; she leapt down from Tulia and grabbed Nesseldë firmly by the arm, dragging her away from the scene. Once the elleth was safely out of hearing range all three men left erupted in raucous laughter.

'Ai Valar the look on her face was priceless!' Elrohir cried, wiping away tears of mirth. Nithron was leaning against the fence for the support and nodded his assent, not being able to form words.

'You are truly evil Legolas!' Elrohir said, his breathing slowly returning to normal. 'Now the maiden shall have no escape from your advances!' Legolas turned to his friend, a mischievous glint to his eye.

'She is just like Saldir,' his voice dropped. 'All she needs is to be broken in.'


	6. I am not going!

_To all my faithful readers, I'm sorry this has taken so long! It's a very long chappy to say sorry though, the long-awaited hunting trip begins! Review please!_

'Unbelievable!' Herenya seethed, throwing a twisted buddle of garments into a leather pack. 'Absolutely unbelievable!'

'Herenya,' cautioned Nesseldë anxiously. 'Perhaps it would be the better course of action simply to acquiesce without complaint?'

'Without complaint, ha!' Her cousin repeated with an attempt at a bemused snort. 'What you ask is impossible!' She furiously grabbed her stack of lembas bread, tossing it haphazardly onto of her squashed clothes, and then went back to sifting through the rest of her possessions.

'But you did agree to the Prince's wager, and you have been in enough trouble recently with Aurealia, and it may not be quite as bad as you imagine.'

'What?' Herenya demanded with a piercing glare causing Nesseldë to tremble as if she'd seen the very fires of Morgoth herself. 'Not quite as bad as I imagine? I am to spend four days, four whole days, with the most infuriating elf to have ever walked the face of Arda!'

'And the sons of Elrond,' added Nesseldë. 'They I take to be at least tolerable.'

'Yes well,' Herenya agreed begrudgingly. 'It doesn't matter anyway, because I am not going.'

'Is that so?'

'Yes,' Herenya said with a sharp nod sealing her determination. 'I am not going,' she picked up another gown and folded it into her traveling pack. 'I'm not going,' she placed the small, bejeweled dagger that Daugon had gifted to her carefully onto of the mess of her pack. 'Definitely not going…'

* * *

'I am not going,' Herenya muttered to herself as she attached her pack and that of the Prince's to the pack mule, who stood patiently in the courtyard awaiting the arrival of the Lords. 'I am not going.'

'Denial will get you nowhere Herenya,' Nithron advised wisely as he appeared, a saddled Saldir and Tulia close behind him.

'This isn't denial Nithron,' she argued persistently. 'It's simply the truth, I don't care what the Prince or anyone says, I am not going.'

Nithron sighed in exasperation often experienced when encountering Herenya in one of her more stubborn moods.

'If you say so my dear.'

'I'm not going, I'm not!'

'I hope you realise that you sound like a petulant child,' said Nesseldë crossly, seemingly appearing out of thin air.

'Cousin?' Herenya said, momentarily stunned. 'What are you doing here?'

'Aurealia deemed it unfit for an elleth to travel alone with four males, so here I am,' she answered crabbily. 'I am to accompany you, which as you may have already guessed I am none too happy about.' Nesseldë busied herself with attaching her own belongings to the mule with erratic, unamused movements.

'Well luckily for you Nesseldë I am not going,' Herenya informed her with a self-convinced smile plastered upon her face.

'Honestly,' Nithron interupted. 'I for once feel as if the Prince is more deserving of my pity than you Herenya!'

'Do not forget her poor unfortunate cousin who is being forced to accompany her,' Nesseldë added fiercely. Nithron shot her an indifferent glance.

'Ah do not complain Lady Nesseldë, I'm sure you'll be absolutely fine in the company of Lord Elrohir,' without waiting for her to compose herself enough to answer him, Nithron bowed to them both and started back towards the stables, weaving through the throngs of people gathered in the courtyard.

'What was that?' Nesseldë asked weakly of Herenya who simply shrugged muttering 'I'm not going,' repeatedly, too wrapped up in herself to even notice the pained look that appeared fleetingly on her cousin's face at Nithron's rebuke.

'Good morning sweet maidens!' Greeted Elrohir with great aplomb as he strode towards them, apprehension of a fulfilling trip glittering in his eyes. Herenya and Nesseldë sank into their respective curtseys, both murmuring polite greetings, yet both sour-faced.

'How now, why so glum?' He asked gleefully, knowing full well why Herenya's beautiful face was fixed with a glare to rival his father's. 'After all this is all set to be a most amiable trip.'

'It does not matter if it is my Lord,' said Herenya. 'Because I regret to inform you that I am not going.'

'Oh?' Asked Elrohir as an enquiring eyebrow rose.

'Yes, I simply refuse. I am not going.' Nesseldë rolled her eyes, a gesture unmissed by Elrohir.

'She has her heart set on it, it would seem,' Nesseldë elaborated.

'Ah that would be a mighty shame,' Elladan said, joining his brother, both adorned in beige and blue leggings and tunics, with a small degree of armour, both looking impeccably handsome. Herenya was surveying them critically, before she stopped her foot in a most unladylike display of frustration.

'Oh this is impossible, how am I to spend four days not knowing which is which, you too will be the death of me!'

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged identical smirks.

'But my dear Herenya,' Elladan began innocently. 'I thought you were not going?'

Elves nearby laughed jovially, including Nesseldë and the twins at the warm blush creeping over Herenya's cheeks.

'You are correct,' she recovered stiffly. 'I am not.'

'Have you informed your liege the Prince?' Enquired Elladan mildly, moving past them to pat the neck of his faithful steed Naith.

'Not yet, unfortunately,' Herenya answered, joining Elladan to assist him with attaching his water skin to the horse. The elf, taken aback by her undue helpfulness, fell back and allowed her to take over the menial task for him. Nesseldë and Elrohir were conversing lightly, which occasionally involved her outrageous laughter at what he was saying for her ears only and it was her who spotted the entrance of Legolas and Aragorn first. She nudged Elrohir and he looked into her line of sight, a devilish smile forming at the corners of his perfect mouth. Clearing his throat he called out loudly across the courtyard, effectively silencing the chattering of the assembled elves.

'Ah Prince Legolas, Estel, I thought you two would never arrive! Legolas, did Estel have to pull you from your mirror again? Is that the excuse for this intolerable lateness?'

Aragorn started to nod but Legolas slung an arm around his neck, a little too tight than was necessary.

'Of course not Elrohir, it was I who had the unpleasant task of dragging this bedraggled human out of bed a mere ten minutes ago!'

The crowd laughed and parted to let the two pass. At the Prince's arrival, Herenya's back had gotten a little stiffer and her steadfast degree that she would not be going on this hunting trip increased ten fold. At her mutterings, Elladan grinned and whispered in an exaggerated tone so that everyone in the near vicinity could hear what he said.

'Ah here's your chance to tell Legolas your unfortunate news, fair Herenya!'

'Oh?' Asked Legolas with suppressed interest as he approached, stopping a mere foot away from his servant, who met his eye defiantly. 'And what unfortunate news is this? I beg you, please take a care for my tender heart, and tell me gently.'

His eyes took on a predatory gleem amongst their clear cerulean blue, causing her to gulp ever so slightly.

'Just to inform you Your Grace that I simply refuse to…' her tone wavered at his intense stare and the utter silence that had befallen the courtyard. Nesseldë looked on with a bored expression, Aragorn with one of badly concealed amusement. The twins had both schooled their faces into expressionless masks, yet she knew that the mocking was strong and healthy inside those beautiful heads. For the first time in her life, Herenya could not find the words to be disobedient, and was not pleased. 'I refuse to…'she began again, trying to force some of her feisty nature out of her mouth, which was gaping most unpleasantly.

'Yes?' Prodded Legolas, his smile widening at her hesitation.

'I refuse to…' it felt as if the entire crowd held their breath with her. 'I refuse to…ride on the packhorse,' she finished pathetically. Aragorn was the first to loose control, followed by the twins, and oh how they roared. Aragorn leant against his horse for support, his eyes crinkled as tears of merriment fled from the corners. Elrohir and Elladan were trying to form a sentence, but both failed miserably, clutching their sides at the mighty fall the elleth had taken, which had now provoked an embarrassed scowl to form on her face. Even Nesseldë, the traitor, let a small giggle escape her lips at Herenya's self-mortification. Legolas shot her one of his heart-melting smiles.

'Of course Herenya, I'm glad that I can solve this problem for you.'

'Thank you my Prince,' she replied through gritted teeth, looking at his slightly scuffed leather boots in desperate need of a polish. In fact, she seethed silently, I only polished those last night and he has already gone and defiled my hard work, the brute! Well it didn't really matter right at that particular moment but it gave her someplace else to focus on other than those infuriatingly probing eyes of his.

'Well if there are no more troubles to be settled,' Legolas said, stepping away from her and towards Saldir. 'I propose that we take our leave.'

'Just so long as you're sure that you've finished tormenting the poor girl mellon,' Aragorn said lightly and Herenya shot him a brief smile of gratitude.

'I have,' Legolas said, his full attention now of Saldir. 'At least for now.' He gracefully swung himself up into the saddle, and at his signal the twins, Nesseldë (who was now lumbered with riding on the packhorse), Herenya, mounted on Tulia, and lastly Aragorn followed him. Legolas gave a wave of farewell to his father who had come to see them off and then muttered in elvish for his horse to start moving. Saldir snorted at being forced to move but did so nevertheless and the others settle into procession after him, Nesseldë and Herenya taking up the rear. Despite her usually gentle nature, Nesseldë could not resist getting in at least one jibe at Herenya's expense.

'So cousin I guess you are going, after all.'

'Oh very amusing.'

* * *

'So,' said Herenya later that evening as her and Nesseldë sat in an uncomfortable silence around a campfire that they had been instructed to build ere the sun set. 'What do we do now?'

'We wait, Herenya,' Nesseldë answered sullenly. 'Patiently like good servants until they return from their day hunting, hopefully successfully for our sakes as much as theirs.'

'But I'm bored.'

'Well get over it.'

'Evil.'

'Pest.'

'Hag.'

'Wench.'

The day had been rather uninteresting; at midday Legolas had halted their ride, deeming them to be far enough into the forests of Mirkwood. Herenya and Nesseldë had assisted with making up camp, fetching wood for a fire to be lit later, and seeing to the horses. The men had then left them in search of their quarry and had not yet returned. That had been about four hours ago, and the sun had only just set. Nesseldë had retreated into herself, still angered with Herenya for dragging her into the other elleth's own predicament as she so usually did. Herenya showed no remorse, yet was puzzled as to why her cousin was so cold with her, but couldn't be bothered to question as to why, too wrapped up in despair that she was actually on this godforsaken hunting trip. Thankfully she hadn't yet had to endure too much of the Prince, as he'd been far too preoccupied with his giddy excitement at the chase of a prized stag.

'I'm starved,' she muttered moodily.

'Then have some lembas,' ordered Nesseldë. 'That's what its for!'

'Never fear maidens, for we come baring food!' Announced Elrohir at the head of the group as they strode, or swaggered, into camp, a dead stag held proudly between them.

'This one lead us on quite a chase, it was most invigorating,' Elladan informed them, placing their quarry tenderly on the forest floor.

'Which one of you brought it down my lords?' Nesseldë enquired politely. She rose to her feet at the ready to do their bidding, forcibly dragging Herenya with her.

'It was in fact Estel who delivered the killing blow,' Elladan replied. 'More a stroke of luck than anything else,' he added in an undertone. Elrohir murmured his agreement.

'Pay them no heed,' said Aragorn with a large smile on his tired face. 'For I have sorely assaulted their elvish pride.'

'Not just that mellon,' Legolas said, clapping him briefly on the shoulder. 'You have assaulted our delicate noses too with that abominable human stench,' he sniffed the air dramatically. 'I would certainly advise a bath!'

'Humans are so uncouth aren't they?' Elrohir asked in good humour, holding his nose as he neared his foster brother. 'I dare say Estel, you smell worse than ever!'

'Brother, you have been mocking me for this for over forty years,' Aragorn whined. 'Pray leave me and my poor human traits alone!'

'My Lord Estel,' Herenya began with a slight frown of confusion. 'You say that this has been a jest amongst your family for over forty years, how is it you barely look a day over thirty? And how does a mortal come to be brother to the sons of Elrond? Are you _peredel_?

'No I am not half-elven,' he answered. 'I am Dunadain, and adoptive son of Elrond.'

'Dunadain?' She repeated in interest. 'Long have I been interested in your people my lord, yet never had the fortune to speak with a Ranger of the North myself.'

'Dear me, do we have a bookworm in our midst?' Elrohir cried in amusement.

'So it would seem,' said Legolas, his gaze on Herenya.

'Come Herenya,' said Nesseldë suddenly. 'We can leave your inappropriate and tiresome questions until after we've got this stag cooking,' she took the other elleth's arm in a tight grip and dragged her towards the stag, Herenya as usual, protesting,

'But Nesseldë you know how terribly my culinary skills fare, perhaps it would be better if…'

'Hush! Help me with this,' together, the elleths lifted the stag and moved it closer to the fire, the men watching the familiar domestic chores. Nesseldë retrieved a sharp knife from her pack and with no complaint, slit open the animal and removed its innards in preparation. Herenya, on the other hand, squealed and pulled several faces at the blood and gore and flat out refused to dispose of them. Nesseldë sighed and bundled up the mess in a piece of cloth before taking it into the forest, Herenya meanwhile skewering the animal with a wooden stick. With her cousin's assistance, they erected the animal over the fire to roast it, Nesseldë sitting down comfortably by the fire to turn it and ensure proper cooking. Herenya rose to her feet and approached Legolas unwillingly.

'What would you have me do now My Prince?'

He turned to face her; in the process of removing what little armour he had worn during the day.

'There is a nearby stream, please fetch us some water to wash away the grime, especially Estel.'

Herenya blinked; had the Prince actually made a civil request without sexual undertones? Nay it was impossible. Momentarily thrown, she curtseyed (!).

'Um…yes of course.'

She took the four elves's waterskins and left the camp in search of the stream.

* * *

Darkness had almost fully fallen on the great forests of Mirkwood and the trees loomed up infront of her, so tightly packed together that even the brightest light would find it difficult to penetrate through to the forest floor. Moans of the ancient beams sent shivers down her spine and she knew that the great trees were murmuring amongst themselves, perhaps about her, yet she could not fathom what they were saying. Conversing with them was a skill reserved for only the most wise and diligent of elves, who would be content to sit for hour upon hour under the heavy canopy of the leaves until they were able to understand the songs and laments of old sung by the trees. The call of an owl was most welcome to Herenya's ears, proving that there was life still in these shadowed depths.

Weaving past a great oak, Herenya suddenly came upon a wide, freshwater stream that carved its way like a serpent through the unyielding trees and out of sight, a few feet away down a gentle slope. Herenya approached the stream but unfortunately the bank was covered with large boulders and it was impossible for her to access the water. She gritted her teeth in frustration, the one time Legolas had asked her to complete a task civilly, she could not fail or else he would just have one more thing to hold over her. There had to be a way to get at the water. She knew that climbing up onto the boulders and reaching down would be pointless, for she was far too short for this to work. Instead she scrambled in a most unladylike fashion further along the bank until she came across a smaller group of rocks, giving an easy path to the stream. The current was obviously fairly strong as the water was flowing fast. With a sigh, she flung the leather waterskin straps over her shoulder and pulled her gown up above her knees, for she would have to step quite far into the stream to get the clearest water for the Prince to drink, as well as wash. She kicked off her shoes and they fell haphazardly a few feet away, near the trees and started to inch her way into the stream. However, she'd barely taken two steps when the waterskins threatened to fall into the stream and she had to let go of her dress to grab them. Letting out a groan, Herenya stood still for a moment, looking at the hem of her gown which was now wet and swirling around her calves due to the strength of the current. Maybe there was some undercurrent to Legolas's request of her, he must have known how utterly impossible this task was! She shook her head to remove the thoughts of him as soon as they appeared and carried on stubbornly, determined to do what he asked, and gleefully rub it in his face afterwards. She reached a flat boulder positioned about half way the width of the stream where she easily placed the waterskins after she'd filled them and smiled at her logic, so caught up in praising herself that she didn't notice the moss-covered rock nearby the boulder as she started back towards the bank until her foot slipped and she fell under the water with a surprised scream.

'Blast it!' She cursed as she came to the surface, spluttering, her cloak long gone, washed away by the current.

'Are you having some difficulties Herenya?' Legolas's low, taunting voice seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

Blinking water from her eyes, she looked around to see Legolas standing casually observing her his feet planted firmly on a large boulder near the point where she had entered the water. He looked taller and more imposing than he'd ever appeared to her before, or perhaps it was only because she was feeling like a small, drowned animal at that point.

'Nay Prince, I am fine,' she retorted, raising her chin to meet his gaze in an attempt to look anything other than bedraggled. 'As you can see, the water skins have all been filled.'

'You just happened to get a little wet in the process?' He elaborated.

'Yes, but my task has been completed.'

'I am glad,' he said, not smiling but his eyes holding a lazy amusement. She'd learnt already that he was an elf whose eyes betrayed everything, so full of mockery especially whenever they glanced her way. Herenya ignored him and tried determinedly to get to her feet, which sent a shooting pain up her leg causing her almost to gasp aloud, when she realised that her foot was trapped beneath the small rock. Floundering, she fell under the water once more.

'You appear to require some assistance my dear,' Legolas said, splashing confidently over to her, the aggravating elf not having any trouble with balance whatsoever. Herenya clutched the waterskins resolutely to her body.

'It is a simple task and one which I shall complete without your help.' Legolas sighed and prized the waterskins from her grasp, flinging them carelessly the long distance back to the bank. He seized her hand and proceeded to pull her towards the shore after him, causing her to let out a sharp mewl of pain at he pressure it placed on her stuck foot. Instantly concern spread over his face.

'You are hurt?'

'It seems my foot has become trapped beneath the rocks Your Highness,' she answered, cursing her weakness as she felt tears form at the corner of her eyes. Legolas noticed but did not say anything, instead running his hand down her lower leg, not paying heed to her incredulous stare as he freed her foot from the rocks. At the sudden release she momentarily lost her balance once more and would have fallen into the water for a third time if he had not caught her to him.

'Why so stubborn all the time Herenya?' He asked with a weary irritation that she hadn't heard him use before as he lifted her into his arms as if she weighed nothing. 'And don't you dare struggle, or by the Valar I will dump you back into this stream!' He added, correctly anticipating her movements. With a scowl, Herenya reluctantly relaxed into his hold, thus making it easier for him to carry her out of the stream.

'As you wish,' she muttered and he let out a chuckle at the displeasure in her voice, his arms unconsciously cradling her small frame tighter against his chest. The warmth of his body was welcome after being soaked in a stream, and Herenya found herself noticing how strong he was and to her utter self-disgust and shame felt the same disturbing tingling sensation that she'd felt the first time she'd met Legolas at the merry-making, when he'd had the audacity to flirt with her. She defiantly beat away the unwelcome feelings that she was experiencing, cursing herself for swooning over the Prince like that twit Iris, and many others before her. Thankfully, Legolas had reached the bank and he set her down on a grass-covered area so that she was leaning against the trunk of a tree. He said nothing, reaching for her ankle and closed his eyes.

'What…'she began in puzzlement.

'Be silent.'

'But…'

'That is an order.' Huffily Herenya folded her arms and held her tongue, when to her surprise warmth spread up her leg and the pain ceased. Legolas's long fingers released her ankle and he pulled her to her feet.

'You are a healer?' She asked in surprise as she gingerly tested her ankle, which was still sore but could cope with her weight. He shrugged as if it was not important.

'I am not proficient, but I can heal minor hurts with concentration, yes.'

'Most impressive,' she said, bending down and taking hold of the waterskins again. 'Shall we head back to camp My Prince?' She asked with feigned politeness. 'Or was there a particular reason that you came to be here and torment me?'

Legolas gave her a good-natured smile, with no hint of indecency for once, and took her gently by the elbow.

'Your ankle will still be tender,' he told her. 'Please allow me to help you back to camp.'

At the kindness in his tone, Herenya found her resolve weakening a little; but it was still not enough.

'I am more than capable of walking Your Highness,' she answered haughtily, breaking free from his grasp. 'I am not a damsel in distress in need of rescuing, so please don't bother.' With a slightly dismissive glance she strode out ahead of him, proudly ignoring the fact that her ankle still sent shooting pains through her with every step and that his arm to lean on would have been most useful. Legolas let out another weary sigh of exasperation at her obstinacy and followed behind her in case she fell through her own folly. He was now sorely ill tempered at her rejection of his good manners. This elleth was impossible! She would not succumb to obvious flirtation, bristled at his teasing and rejected his courtesy. Could he say or do _anything _to get her into his bed?

'I assure you Prince, I am not going to fall on my behind, so you can stop stalking me!' She informed him rudely, not glancing back.

Legolas refrained from flinging her over his shoulder and giving her a well deserved spanking; obviously not.

'But Herenya, the view is so much better from this angle.'

Her shoulders stiffened and he knew without looking that her cheeks would be aflame with embarrassment.

Would he stop trying? Legolas's expression took on that familiar predatory gleam in the moonlight. Of course not!


End file.
